Aleera
by imaginaryLife
Summary: What was her life before she was the bride of Dracula? What would happen if she started to remember what happened in the sequence of events leading to her turning? Before turned did she want Dracula as badly as she does now...? PLEASE R n R!
1. Annora

Aleera.  
This is my first Van Helsing fanfic.. please no flames, be gentle in reveiws although constructive critisizem is valued smile

Disclaimer: I own none of Stephen Summers' characters. Only the characters that are mine :D lol

Through the mist on the cold November night a scream was heard. The whole village in Transylvania awoke and ran outside to see Dracula attacking a girl of about 16.

Her long wavy red hair made her look almost like his beloved bride Aleera; maybe this was why he wanted her blood to taste. She was trying desperately to escape from his grasp and was failing miserably.

That was when Van Helsing came riding up on a horse. He furiously shot Holy Water dipped stakes that burnt Dracula's flesh and made him fly away leaving the young girl lying on the ground with her eyes shut screaming.

"He's gone, it's ok again, and all is well." Van Helsing said as he comforted the girl.

She stopped screaming, opened her eyes, and with a gasp she passed out on the hard ground.

The villagers gathered around and Van Helsing picked her up gently and carried her into her house about 20 feet away. After he laid her in her bed he checked for any bite marks and saw none, she was fine except for in shock, they thought.

Van Helsing spoke with her Grandmother Roana, who was her only family other than her younger sister Avica, who was 7.

She came running into the room sleepily as Van Helsing spoke with Roana about Annora. " Uncle Gabriel!" She said with her young Romanian accent.

All the children of the village called him 'Uncle Gabriel'. He got along very well with children.

He scooped her up on his hip. "Hello Avica. You shouldn't be awake, the sun isn't even up yet."

She frowned as she replied, " Well Nora's sick, but she'll get better."

"Yes," He said. "That she will Avie." He stood her back onto the floor. "Go along back to bed while I talk to your grandmother now."

She did as he said. He finished talking to Roana about Annora's condition, and went back home. He thought of how terrible it must be for Avica not to have a mother.

-He and Anna were expecting their third child in a couple months. Their first child, Velkan, was 17 and had grown up with Annora. Their second child was Gracianna, who was 15.

Carl was expecting this next one to be a boy and insisted it be named after him.

Back at Castle Valarious, Anna had woken up and couldn't get back to sleep so she was walking around quite heavily across the foyer floor.

Gracie was arguing in the next room with Carl over whether his newest concoction.

Anna sat down and leaned back in the rouge couch taking deep heavy breaths.

"Come on now little one," She said looking at her large belly. "I want you to be healthy, but mama's getting a bit tired of you ballroom dancing on her bladder." she laughed at this last remark as it swiftly kicked her side.

Van Helsing came in the doors and kissed Anna on the head before rushing her back into bed and trying to get her to sleep. 


	2. The Night

Chapter 2: The Night

The sun came soon after the incident. Followed by the first night of the full moon.  
At Castle Dracula, Marishka, Aleera and Verona were watching the full moon talking about random things when Marishka brought up something that seemed to hit a nerve for Aleera.

Looking out the window she said, "Sisters, do you ever wonder what we were like before we became brides?"

Aleera snapped her head around. "No." she said quickly though she didn't realize how defensive she sounded, this drew Verona and Marishka's attention.

"I haven't ever wished to remember life. Have you?"

Marishka slowly deliberately said. "Yes, but I don't remember. Master says it's best not to remember life before being undead."

Verona walked over beside Marishka and comfortingly rested her hand on her shoulder. Marishka rested her head on Verona's shoulder and seemed saddened.

Aleera's mind wondered elsewhere. 'What is the reason for him to steal our memories?' she asked herself.

Out in the night they heard the noise of a werewolf howling in the distance. The Master had not been back that day which was odd for him. They assumed though that he had decided to sleep at Castle Frankenstein. He came back though soon after the moon was high.

"My darling brides," He said gently. " We feed tonight."

The brides smiled with delight, forgetting their earlier conversation.

They flew with Dracula out the opened window and down to the town with its sleeping people. They each took a different house.

Aleera coincidentally picked the house of Annora. She crept through the window slowly, for she was in no mood for a fight. She wasn't even hungry, but she wanted to get out of the castle.

The moon illuminated around Aleera as she walked through Annora's room to her bedside. She stopped halfway across the room and sniffed the air. Her eyes widened, as she smelled this familiar, potent, smell. She closed her and remembered; from the back of her mind she could smell that same smell in a memory. A memory from before she was turned. She saw a large sheer curtain flowing in the night breeze, then a flash of fangs and, and, a full moon, glowing eyes, and her reflection. She remembered bits, pieces; these were from her past, her true past before she was turned.

"Why?" She asked herself. "Why does this girl make me remember?"

"Aleera." She heard a wind blown whisper of her name.

She took one last look at the girl before slipping out the window. 

"What took you sister?" Verona asked her as they flew through the night. Aleera did not answer quickly.

" I remembered." She said quietly.

Marishka got curious. "What was that Aleera?"

"Nothing." She replied. 


	3. At Daybreak's Hour

Author's note: Thank you so much for the review(s)! I hope you all like this chapter. I know I can do better but I am in a hurry. Ciao! 

Chapter 3: At Daybreak's Hour 

Gabriel awakened early and looked over expecting to see his wife lying beside him but he saw no sign of her. He walked down the winding stairs to the dining hall. There was Anna, Gracianna, Velkan and Carl. It seemed he'd walked in on an interesting conversation. 

Velkan was talking at the moment" No sister, there wouldn't be any particular reason to see Annora. We are simply friends and I want to see if my friend is all right" 

Gracie looked thoroughly cynical. "Well, Velkan, it seems as though once again you are caught in a lie." she said smiling. "Annora has told me about a certain, ahem, moonlit rendezvous." 

They laughed at her remark as Velkan blushed. 

"You are your father's son, boy."Anna said. 

Van Helsing waltzed in. "Good morning. How did you sleep lovely?" He asked putting his arms around Anna from behind. 

"Quite well, when I finally fell asleep." 

Carl had been quiet this whole time starring off into space.

Van Helsing decided to wake him up. "Carl, behind you, its Verona!" 

Carl simply looked at him. "Oh, did you say something Van Helsing?" 

Anna seemed concerned now. "Carl, are you all right?" 

He simply said, "Yes, why?" 

The others looked at one another in silence until Gracie spoke up. "You aren't yourself Carl. You're starring into nothing like someone's talking to you." 

He woke up a bit at this remark. "I am fine really. You see, I was just thinking. Anna, did you know the brides when they were human?" 

Anna was a bit puzzled but answered anyway. 

"I knew Chalice. She was my neighbor when I was just a little girl. She looked after me once when my mother and father went away. Avery nice girl, but she fell into the grasp of Dracula." She looked down at the floor. "My father tried his best to save her from Dracula. He heard her last mortal scream." 

FLASHBACK  
Boris Valarious ran through the night following Dracula's shadow over the ground. 

The screams of young Chalice echoed through the night. Boris ran into the castle that Dracula flew into; up the stairs and he reached a hall leading to an open door. 

In the room sat Chalice on the bed with tears running down her face. The poor girl was hysterical. 

Boris ran down the hall towards the door as fast as he could. Right before he reached it Dracula slammed and locked the huge oak door. As hard as he tried Boris couldn't get the door open. 

"You are a monster!" Chalice screamed in obvious agony. Her screams slowed and were muffled by Dracula's mouth. 

Boris soon heard her dry sobs as the inevitable for the situation happened. Boris couldn't do anything to help Chalice now. All he could do was go home and pray for her and pray she would be the last. For he himself had a daughter. 

BACK IN THE SET TIME 

Anna looked at the solemn faces listening intently eyes wide as she finished the story. 

"And so that is why my father nearly lost his mind when he had to kill Chalice. Something told him she was still that same young woman on the inside. Aleera and Verona were not human in the time of my father, or my grand-father, but my three times great-grandfather knew Aleera as Velkan knows Annora, but that is the extent of my knowledge on her. Other than of course she has a streak of jealousy that could make a cow angry." 

Carl looked at her blankly. "A…oh" 

"Why do you ask Carl?" Anna inquired. 

"Well." he said. "I have a new theory. Why do you think they are so bitter?" 

They all looked at him in a funny way. 

"Erm…" Gracie started. "Maybe because they are bound to immortality with the son of Satan." 

"Well, I mean besides that." Carl said. 

Velkan decided to take a stab at it. "Because they can't ever feel any happiness?" 

"Besides that." Carl retorted. 

"What is it Carl?" Van Helsing broke in. 

"Well have you ever thought of maybe it's because they don't remember being happy?" 


	4. The Castle at Day

Chapter 4: The Castle at Day

In the daytime is when the Vampires sleep. On this day however Aleera couldn't seem to get off her mind how the night before she'd started to remember. She sat in front of the small fire used for no in particular reason other than she had a bit of a fascination with it. 

She starred at the flames, watching their mannerisms. How they licked at one another. She thought about all that she knew and had known. She remembered the night in her memory. The night Dracula first came to her. 

FLASHBACK 

Aleera sat at her chair looking into her vanity mirror. 

"You will never be beautiful." she said to herself. 

It was her 17th birthday and her gifts were: A comb, a candle, and a dress. Her mother had saved up to buy her something this year. 

"You are beautiful, Aleera." A thick, deep voice came from the shadows followed by a set of piercing eyes. 

Aleera gasped as she looked for the first time into true evil. "What do you want with me?" She asked as she stood and backed up slowly. 

He stepped closer. "As I said," he told her walking to her. "you are beautiful." 

She backed more until she touched the wall and was unable to back up anymore. "Stay away from me count. What could you possibly need me for?" she asked grimacing. 

He leered at her. "Aleera, I have only one bride. I should much enjoy your company in Castle Dracula." 

Aleera looked at him in disgust. "You shall never have me count."

He smiled. "Oh but see my dear, I will." 

BACK IN THE SET TIME 

Aleera shivered at the memory. "No." she told herself. "This cannot be truth." 

"What do you fret about my dear?" Dracula's voice pierced her and she cringed at the sound of it. 

She rose from the floor and smiled nervously at him. "Nothing, my love." 

"Come." He said reaching his arms to her. "You will stay with me for the remainder of the day." 

She obediently walked into his arms, as though pulled, and kissed him as they floated to his coffin and shut the lid over them. 

Aleera had spent many days with Dracula in his coffin. She was his favorite when daylight neared. She didn't always want to go into the coffin, but he had a pull on her that made her want him. Made her forget everything. He had used this technique on her so often she had started to feel superior to all other women, and jealous of them. 


	5. Out of It

Chapter 5: Out of It 

In these three days since the attack, young Annora had been in an out of consciousness. She was supposedly feeling better, so Velkan and Gracianna went to see her on this the third day.

Little Avica led them into Annora's room. "Shhhh, you must be quiet, Nora's sleeping." she said in a loud whisper. 

Gracie walked on over to her bed and knelt down as Avica walked out shutting the door. 

Velkan went pale when he saw her lying there. " Oh my God. Nora." he said as he sat down and scooped her into his arms. 

She started to stir. "Velkan." she mumbled. Then her eyes shot open. "Velkan, you must stop Dracula! He's going to come again. In the night. He comes here, he watches me! You must tell your father to stop him!" 

She fell asleep again, leaving Velkan, terrified and pale nearly in tears. 

Gracie looked at the two and left. Knowing Velkan would want to be alone with her. 

After Gracie left Velkan lied down with Annora still in his arms and wept for her. 

That night Velkan decided he would go to protect Annora. He waited until everyone was asleep and with his crossbow and stake, he crept away. 

Someone moved in the shadows as Velkan walked through the foyer to the door. 

"Where do you think you're going?" It was Gracie. She knew he was going to go and protect Annora. 

"Nothing, Grace, go back to sleep. It is none of your concern." He replied in a whisper. 

"Oh yes it is. If you wanna go get yourself turned by a bride you go right ahead. However, I'm going to go get mother and father to make sure you don't get killed." 

He rolled his eyes at her. "I am not going to get turned or killed and don't tell them. I'm going to protect her. She needs me." 

Gracie crossed her arms. "Who's going to save you if not the great Gabriel and Anna Van Helsing? It for sure will not be me." She looked like her mother most when she took attitude along with her Romanian accent. 

Velkan started walking to the door. "Gracianna, do not tell them that I need help. I have the Van Helsing blood in my veins as do they. I have the skills of our parents and more patience than Carl. I have grown up learning everything they could've taught me." he got quieter when he heard a noise coming from up stairs. "I also have to protect the woman I love. If father hadn't have nearly died protecting our mother we wouldn't be here today." With that he walked out into the cool night. 

Inside, Gracie stood there looking at the door. "Why does this not surprise me?" she asked herself before going back to bed. 

Back at the Castle Dracula: 

Aleera sat up at the window as she always did in the first hours of night. She tried again, to remember what she had lost. She tried so hard she nearly got a headache and then she decided to try another method, she would go back to the house where that girl was. The one that made her remember. 

With that thought she quickly told Marishka that she would be back soon and flew into the foggy night. 

She flew to Annora's window and carefully slid in. She walked lightly as not to wake her. 

Aleera sniffed the scent, the incredible aroma coming from Annora. The scent was only one that would come from Dracula's Tainted. The Tainted were the girls he'd hypnotized and thought to save for later, so to speak. 

She watched as the moonlight poured onto the girl so softly and took a step closer. 

/FLASHBACK\\ 

The moon. And there he was again. Dracula had come to her before, this time his intent was to take her when he left. Aleera screamed. 

"No! I will not be taken! You can not take me!" She screamed at the Count. 

"Aleera, you will learn to love me." He said walking toward her extending his hand. 

She picked up a small music box off of her table and threw it at him in vain. He was nearing her, closing in on her as she put her back against the wall and slid down onto the floor. 

"Stop this." she pleaded breathlessly just before she let out a bloodcurdling scream that signaled to her guard, Byron Valarious, that she was in danger. He beat on the door. 

"Aleera! Are you alright? Answer me!" Byron yelled as he pounded on the heavy door. 

She opened her mouth to scream again for him but no sound came out. She clasped at her throat and tried to cough but nothing worked. Her eyes welled with tears as she sat there and closed her eyes. Then as suddenly as it had left her voice was back and the scream finally escaped. With a burst of will and energy she opened her eyes and they showed anger welling along with her tears. She stood, facing Dracula, fighting his evil wishes and ran to the door, she unlocked it and opened it. The only reason she had gotten it open was because Dracula had let her. The door would only open enough for her to see the face of her love, her Byron. She tilted her head as she put her hand through the space between the door and frame and touched his face. 

"Byron," She said through tears. "I cannot fight him for long. He will kill you, if you do not run." 

He protested and kissed her palm. "No, I will not let him take you. I have to-" 

"I will love you forever, Byron." she smiled at Byron, though Dracula's trance of lust started to engulf her again. "You, cannot save me now, but you can save yourself." 

"No. I may not live without you." He started. 

"You must live for me. Live and I will live through you. Whatever happens, I will love you forever." 

The door started to close and her arm pulled back. 

"I will love you forever." He said as the door shut and he fell to his knees. "Goodbye." 

"Goodbye is not forever my love!" She sobbed through the door just before Dracula took her out the window and flew to his castle with her. 

/END FLASHBACK\ 

Aleera, wide-eyed and clearly shaken,started to tear up and she cried a low soft cry so low her master couldn't hear her pain. When she recovered from the latest memory, she gently touched the girls hair. She studied her features. Red curly hair down to her waist. Aleera picked up a lock of her own hair from her shoulder and took note that it was the same color. In fact this girl looked much like she remembered her own reflection. She ran her fingers over her own features as she studied the girl more. 

The more she wondered the more she wanted to wake the girl up. The Tainted can only be tainted for three weeks. Then their coma like sleep ends and they forget the traumatic events that took place. Should she wake her, she would risk the wrath of her Master's anger.

This girl gave her what she wanted. In her presence she felt a familiarity. She felt she needed to protect her. 

She knelt down beside the girl and smiled brushing the hair out of her face. Then she heard something with her extreme hearing that was surely coming her way. It was a human, an awake human. She smelled his blood. 

"A Van Helsing." She said to herself. "Curses." 

Though they went on regular feeds, the Vampires hadn't seen the Van Helsing children in years. She was curious as to what he would look like. Her evil defense mode kicked in. She hissed and stood there her eyes a glistening purple. He slowly climbed into the window unaware of Aleera's presence. 

"Nora." He said as he walked over to the bed. 

Aleera came out of the shadow hissing at Velkan. She looked at his face and her arms fell to her sides, her eyes changed back to brown. 

She looked at him with softened eyes and smiled with tears in her eyes. 

/FLASHBACK\ 

Byron looked down at Aleera and kissed her as they sat in a large field. No one could see them so they lied down in the tall grass. After the kiss was over they lie side by side watching the sun set. 

"Aleera?" Byron asked softly. 

"Yes?" She closed her eyes and smiled. 

"A year from now, you will have turned seventeen." He commented in a thinking voice. 

"Yes." She said rolling onto her side. 

"Would you want by chance to be married in that year?" He questioned. 

Her face lit up and she threw her arms around him. "Only if it is to you Byron Valarious." 

She kissed him again passionately. 

/END FLASHBACK 

Aleera starred in amazement as Velkan drew his arrows, though she didn't seem to notice them.   
"Byron?" She choked out finally. 

Velkan lowered the weapon and looked at her a bit frightened. 

"What?" Was the only word he could get out. 

"Byron, Is it really you? I cannot believe I ever could've forgotten you. Do you remember me?" 

Velkan stood puzzled. Was this some trick? What and who was she talking about? 

"My name is Velkan, Velkan Van Helsing." He stuttered. 

She shook her head, "No." she said. "You must be Valarious." 

"Yes. My mother is Anna Valarious Van Helsing. You remember, you tried to kill her." 

"Yes well. I am not here to kill anyone. And that was many years ago, I hope she holds no grudge." Aleera said still amazed as she sat down on a small loveseat at the foot of the bed. "Come sit with me. I will not harm you." 

"Right. But you're a vampire. You could be lying." He stated as he walked slowly over and sat down there beside her with his crossbow at his side. 

"I mean you no harm." She reached out and touched his face. Cupped his cheeks in her hands. 

"So you aren't here to kill anyone, what are you here for?" He asked clearly taken aback by her pull on him. This pull she unknowingly had on all men. 

"To remember." She said not taking her eyes off of his features. 

"Remember what?" He asked. 

Just then they heard the sound of hooves against the dirt street. Van Helsing was coming. 

Aleera did not pay attention to it. Velkan heard it loud and clear. 

"You must go." He said rushing her away to the window. "My father wouldn't stop to listen." What was he saying? He was setting loose a vampire. 

She left still watching him until she was in the sky. 

Gabriel had clearly not seen her slip away. He rode up to the window and yelled low. "Velkan. Your mother has went into labor. Hurry!" 

Velkan quickly kissed Annora's head and jumped out onto the horse with his father. They rode hastily back to their home. 

A/N: Well, well, well, it seems I have finished chapter 5. I NEED REVIEWS! Please tell me what you think. I will try my best to keep it updated its just lately I have been terribly busy with softball….. 


End file.
